


Hearing Voices

by exprsslyfrbidden



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Werewolf!Danny, blood tw, porn with a little plot, there's fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exprsslyfrbidden/pseuds/exprsslyfrbidden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's voice turns Danny on, but she refuses to say it. Carmilla goes to great lengths to get Danny to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing Voices

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place after Danny and Carmilla reconcile their differences and agree to both date Laura. The cupcake is out at some lecture when this takes place.

Carmilla’s smirk is a personal affront to Danny’s pride. “Stop smiling like that.” Carmilla’s smirk deepens, of course, and she raises an eyebrow.

“Why, Xena? Got a problem?” Yes. Yes, Danny has a problem, has had a problem since the first town hall where she’d met Laura, and subsequently, Carmilla.

Danny scowls at her. “Yes, actually. I’ve got a problem with you talking? So maybe you could just-” She makes a zipping motion across her mouth, eyes wide for emphasis. Carmilla laughs, a throaty sound that makes anger boil in Danny’s chest. The vampire turns back to her book, casually laying her legs across Danny’s lap. Danny narrows her eyes and shoves her legs off. Carmilla ignores her.

“Actually, pup, I think this passage would sound better if I read it out loud; would you mind if I just-?” Carmilla clears her throat, purposely looking Danny in the eyes..  “..And here comes in the question whether it is better to be loved rather than feared, or feared rather than loved. It might perhaps be answered that we should wish to be both; but since love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved.” Danny shelves her anger for a moment in lieu of curiosity.

“The Prince? Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “I’m a philosophy major, smart. This is sort of a requirement.” Danny sighs and runs her hand through her hair in frustration.

“Okay, okay. Will you please just stop talking?” Now it’s Carmilla’s turn to be curious. She puts the book down.

“Why? Don’t you like my voice?” This question is asked in an exaggeratedly petulant voice, and Danny clenches her teeth.

“Maybe I like it _too_ much.” she grinds out, looking anywhere but Carmilla. The vampire pauses, taking in this surprising development. A slow grin spreads across her face.

“Is that so?”

Danny freezes. Carmilla’s talking in her lower range, a husky growl that sounds like pure sex. Unwanted heat pools in her core, and Danny tries to ignore it.

“Stop it.” Her protest sounds weak even to her own ears. Carmilla laughs breathily, leaning forward to run her hand down Danny’s arm. She watches the trail of goosebumps that follow in the wake of her touch.

“Oh, but do you _really_ want me to stop?”

Danny hates it, absolutely hates it. The stress on the word _really_ , as if Carmilla knows Danny better than she knows herself! Danny scoots away from the other girl.

“Yes.” Danny winces. The word is so forced and strained that Carmilla grins victoriously. Danny tries again, hoping to regain her composure with blunt force. “ _Yes_.” It still sounds weak, and Carmilla raises an eyebrow, amusement clear in her expression. Danny shakes her head, color painting her cheeks. “Never mind, never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Carmilla shakes her head sadly. “Oh, Red, you know I can’t let this go…” She traces Danny’s jawline with a finger, dark eyes smouldering. Carmilla doesn’t miss the tremble in her breathing. “I just want you to say it…” Danny shakes her head emphatically, not trusting her voice. “Oh, just admit it, Danny. _My voice turns you on._ ” Danny’s face turns cherry red, and she shakes her head, refusing to meet Carmilla’s eyes.

“Carm…” Danny pleads. She doesn’t need this now, doesn’t need Carmilla to make it into something bigger than it is. Carmilla refrains from snickering. She loves hearing Danny beg.

“Admit it.”

Danny’s mouth tightens, displeasure written across her face. “No.”

Carmilla sighs, swooping down to murmur in Danny’s ear. “But _Danny_ , it hurts me so when you lie to me.” Danny jerks away. At this rate her face will never be it’s regular color again. Carmilla smirks, and Danny’s eyes can’t help but be drawn to her mouth. Her red lips look soft, and she wonders how they would feel- Carmilla’s voice brings her out of her reverie, and for once she is glad the vampire is talking. “Just _admit it_ , and I’ll stop bothering you, Red.”

Danny scowls fiercely and makes to get up. “I said, _no_.” Carmilla is up in a flash, straddling the redhead. Danny’s eyes widen, and she squirms beneath Carmilla, trying to escape. The vampire’s knees are on either side of Danny’s hips, and the movement sends delicious friction to her core.

She tilts her head back, closes her eyes, and _moans_. Danny stops breathing altogether. Carmilla opens her eyes to meet bright blue ones, now clouded and dark with desire. She can smell Danny’s arousal, can smell the thick scent of pheromones and want. “Oh, we could have done this the easy way…” She looks down at the redhead.

Danny starts breathing again. “ _Carmilla_.” There’s a warning in her tone, but it’s faint, and buried underneath a heavy layer of need and want. Danny shifts again, so she’s facing Carmilla head on.

The friction has Carmilla biting her lip. “ _Mmmm.._ ” Danny swallows hard.

 

Carmilla’s sure that Danny’s soaking by now, but she can’t resist tormenting the girl. Especially not when Danny’s so pliant and willing underneath her, and the room stinks of the sex they haven’t had (yet). She leans down until she’s hovering above Danny, her weight on her elbows and their lower halves pressed together.

Danny’s been silent the entire time, seemingly content to just watch Carmilla. When Carmilla’s lips brush against hers, though, she makes a sound between a groan and a whimper and tries to kiss her. Carmilla pulls away easily, enjoying the look of devastated loss on Danny’s face. “Not so easy, pup. I want you to beg.”

“C-Carm, I don’t think-”

Carmilla shushes her with a finger. “Oh, you don’t need to think. Just _listen_.” She shifts until her knee is pressed in between Danny’s legs, eliciting a groan. Immediately, Danny shifts, seeking more pressure. Carmilla leans down to Danny’s ear and gives it a nibble, just to see her reaction. There’s a silent gasp, and Danny’s heart rate increases even more than it has, beating at a speed that would be worrying if she were a human.

She purrs into Danny’s ear. “ _I hear you’ve been naughty._ ” The tang of blood reaches her nose. Danny’s bitten through her lip. Carmilla’s grin is blinding. “Naughty, naughty girl. I bet you go home at night…” She runs a hand across taut abdominal muscles. “..and you lie in your bed, letting your hand wander…” She pushes down past the waistband of Danny’s jeans. “..and you touch yourself, thinking of my voice…” she disregards Danny’s underwear and instead continues down until she feels wet heat through the cloth.

Danny whines, hips bucking up. “F-fuck, Carm-” Carmilla stops moving until Danny quiets, wanting to see the full impact of her words.

“I bet you imagine me talking to you , just like this. Urging you on, telling you how bad you are.” She strokes Danny gently, not giving her the pressure she needs. “Telling you what I’m going to do to you, how I’m going to make you _scream_ …” She smells fresh blood again, and looks up to witness the rare sight of Danny Lawrence completely torn to pieces. Danny’s hair is mussed and her face is flushed, her shirt riding up and her hands fisted in the bedsheets. She’s breathing hard, eyes screwed shut and bottom lip between her teeth. Carmilla’s never seen Danny fall apart like this, and the sight sends another pulse of desire between her legs.

She moves her hand, stroking Danny almost casually. Immediately, Danny’s whole body tenses, and her hips jerk up, seeking more pressure. Carmilla stops, and Danny keens, eyes snapping open to meet Carmilla’s. “Carm, I c-can’t-” Her blue eyes are pleading, desperate.

“Oh, this is nothing, Red. This is just a glimpse of what I’ll do to you. I can do this for _hours_ …” She moves down and bites at Danny’s hip. Danny gasps and jerks away, but Carmilla holds her down. “And I’ll let you come…. _maybe_.” Carmilla strokes her harder, the soaking wet cloth barely acting as a barrier against her fingers. Danny moans and writhes underneath Carmilla’s body.

“Carm-p-pl-”

She bites down on her lip again. Carmilla’s eyes widen. “What was that? Would you care to repeat yourself, Danny?” When Danny doesn’t reply, Carmilla stops again. Danny looks at her angrily (or as angry as she can look when she’s being fucked into the mattress) and shakes her head.

“I didn’t say a thing.” This is probably the first cohesive sentence she’s spoken the entire time, and Carmilla grins.

“Sure you didn’t, Red. Tell me that after I do.. _.this_ …” She shoves the soaking fabric of Danny’s panties aside and pushes a finger into her, curling it up. Danny arches her back, Carmilla’s name falling from her lips. After a few thrusts, Carmilla pauses. “Care to repeat yourself now?” Danny’s almost crying, and she’s lost all her will to try and keep her composure. Her hand untangles itself from the bedsheets and she shoves it down between her legs, trying to get herself off. Carmilla tuts and grabs her wrist, easily stopping her movement. Danny whines.

“P-please, Carm, _please_ -” Carmilla’s grin is wicked, and she resumes a leisurely pace, thrusting in and out of Danny slowly. Danny gasps, chanting Carmilla’s name. The hand trapped in Carmilla’s grip opens and closes futilely as Danny strains to provide relief to herself.

“Please what, Danny?” The redhead bites her lip again, still trying to keep what’s left of her pride. Blood trickles from her mouth. Carmilla curls her finger and presses her palm to Danny’s clit.  

Danny shudders, a single tear rolling from the corner of her eye. She blinks it away, desperately meeting Carmilla’s eyes. “ _Carm, p-please let me c-come-!_ ” Carmilla sighs, acting bored to cover the arousal that burns even brighter when Danny begs.

“Well, when you say it like _that_ …” She increases the speed of her thrusts, simultaneously increasing the pressure against Danny’s clit. The redhead moans, body shaking uncontrollably.

“F-fuck, Carm, _Carm_ -” Danny clenches around Carmilla’s finger, and she comes with a shudder and “ _Carmilla!_ ” flying from her mouth. Carmilla’s hand keeps working until Danny gives a weak laugh and pushes her away. “Ah, s-stop it.” The vampire releases Danny’s wrist, and pulls her hand out of Danny’s pants before wiping it on Danny’s shirt. Danny makes a small sound of protest.

Carmilla smiles, a real genuine smile, and presses a kiss to Danny’s sweaty forehead. “You all right?”

Danny sighs and flips over to face Carmilla. There’s a faint smile on her face, eyes bright and filled with affection.“I’m more than all right, Carm. That was… amazing.”

Carmilla laughs throatily and brushes a strand of hair out of Danny’s face. “Will you admit it now?”

Danny’s eyes widen, and she laughs disbelievingly. “Are you still hung up on that? After...all of this?” She gestures to herself. Carmilla’s eyes flicker down. Danny looks thoroughly fucked, pants undone and bite marks apparent on her hipbones. She looks up again, only to be met with the sight of blood painting Danny’s lips. The redhead touches her mouth with a finger and it comes away bloody. She frowns. “Fuck, I bit through my lip.”

Carmilla laughs. “I noticed.” Danny wipes her mouth, smearing blood across her hand. Carmilla’s breath hitches. Danny hears it, and looks up.

“Would you like to…?” She offers Carmilla her hand. Any other time, Carmilla would be offended at the notion of licking blood off someone’s hand. But this is Danny, and werewolf blood is hard to come by unless it’s offered willingly. Carmilla takes Danny’s hand, and looks up at Danny through hooded eyes before licking a slow, long stripe from her wrist to her thumb. She never breaks eye contact, enjoying how Danny’s breathing picks up and her pulse begins to race. When the flavor reaches her tongue, though, she closes her eyes in delight. Werewolf blood is exquisite, and it’s rich and sweet in her mouth.

“Mmmm.” She hums in pleasure and savors the taste before relinquishing Danny’s hand. “Werewolf blood is the best.”

Danny chuckles. “Glad to see one of us thinks that.”

Carmilla nods. “So. Enough of changing the subject. Admit that my voice turns you on...unless you’re ready for round two..?” Danny laughs, scooting back until she can lean against the wall. Carmilla follows suit.

“Fine…” Danny clears her throat, her face already tinged red.. “I...your voice turns me on, alright?” She looks away, embarrassed.

Carmilla reaches out for Danny’s hand, and tangles their fingers together. “Aw, does it really?”

Danny nudges Carmilla with her shoulder, a smile spreading across her face. “Stop it, you. Happy now?” Carmilla kisses Danny’s cheek.

“Maybe.” Danny rolls her eyes, but there’s nothing but affection in the expression.

They sit in silence for a while, hands still intertwined. Danny still hasn’t bothered to button her pants, and there are blankets sprawled across the floor. Carmilla’s sure that her hair’s a mess, and Danny’s hair definitely is. It’s pleasant, and remarkable domestic. That is, until Danny scoots over and leans her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. The unsatisfied need burning in Carmilla’s loins suddenly makes itself very known, and she feels a shiver of desire run through her again. She turns to Danny, eyes alight with mischief.

“So, are you still up for round two..?” Danny laughs, shifting until she’s the one leaning over Carmilla.

She nuzzles at Carmilla’s neck. “I thought you’d never ask…”

 ****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The quote in the beginning is a famous line from Niccolo Machiavelli's book, The Prince. 
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism or anything else in the comments!


End file.
